


Pancakes and Park Benches

by definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Gen, Loki fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon
Summary: You’re a bit disappointed with the way your birthday is going until Loki celebrates with you.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

You sighed, forcing yourself to shut the alarm off and leave the warm comfort of your bed.  
Today is supposed to be special; after all, it is your birthday. It didn't feel any different than a regular day though. You got ready as usual, nothing extra or special about your outfit. You checked your phone, no messages or notifications, before putting it in your pocket and heading towards the kitchen in Stark Tower. When you found it empty, you thought that maybe the rest of the team was still asleep or out on a run.  
Grabbing a bowl from the top shelf, you turned to get your box of cereal when Loki entered the room.  
"Is that a breakfast suitable for your name day?"  
You pursed your lips, stopping in your tracks. "My what?"  
Loki smirked and crossed the room to stand in front of you. "I believe you Midgardians call it a birthday?"  
You frowned as he took the bowl from your hands and placed it on the counter, reaching for the pancake mix.  
Brushing aside the fact that he somehow knew it was your birthday, you questioned, "What are you doing?"  
He moved around the kitchen, collecting different ingredients as you stared at him.  
"Well, seeing as it'll be just the two of us today, I decided I would make breakfast. The rest of the avengers have went out on some kind of mission or something and will not be back for some time. Your favorite is chocolate chip and banana pancakes, if I'm not mistaken?" He looked to you to see if he remembered correctly, and you nodded.  
He continued his efforts in making breakfast as you sat on a bar stool, watching his movements curiously.  
"How did you- wait, why are you being so nice? You're not going to poison them, are you?" You glanced uneasily at the mixture he was pouring into a frying pan.  
He laughed. Like, a genuine laugh that lit up his entire face. Just the sound of it made you smile.  
I guess today was going to be full of surprises after all.  
"If I was going to, why would I tell you? No, I'm not going to poison them. I'll save that for my obnoxious brother's name day, though he'll likely suspect it. The answer is that I seem to make every other day about me, but today, you are the one who should be celebrated."  
You gaped at him. "Who are you and what did you do with Loki?" You were only half kidding.  
Loki just grinned, flipping the pancakes.  
"Well, thank you. I usually don't do anything special though, it's just another day." You were still wary, but you sort of enjoyed the company. That and someone making you pancakes.  
"On my name day, my mother always made the biggest show out of everything. She used to make all of my favorites, and then we would spend all day doing whatever I wished. It was great because it was just the two of us, and I truly felt appreciated."  
Loki plated the pancakes, slicing bananas and placing them on top. He pushed the plate towards you, saying, "Name days should be like that. You're supposed to feel appreciated."  
You felt tears begin to well in your eyes and you quickly brushed them away before saying, "This is great. Thank you."  
Loki flashed you a kind smile and you began eating. How did he do that? They were so amazing!  
"Oh, wow. That is.. wow."  
He chuckled, looking somewhat pleased with himself. Would he be Loki if he wasn't though?  
"After you're finished, I thought you might want to go to that corner bookstore that you seem to like and perhaps go for a walk and see where that might lead us. If you'd like."  
Loki looked sort of.. hopeful.  
"That actually sounds really nice." You smiled at him and finished eating, surprisingly really excited for today.  
You cleaned up and the two of you made your way to the bookstore. Loki was actually really patient and never became annoyed any time you stopped to look at something along the way. When you reached the bookstore, you headed for your favorite section with Loki in tow. He browsed beside you, and every time you took a book off of a shelf to look at it more closely, he smiled. You caught him staring at you and asked, "What is it?"  
He cleared his throat and said, "Well, you just look so.. at home. I do not think I have ever seen you as relaxed or joyful as you are right now."  
You didn't quite know what to think about that so you just smiled at him and replaced the book.  
"Are you ready to leave?" You asked, wanting to know what else this day would bring.  
"If you don't mind waiting outside for just a moment, I'll be right out." He had a mischievous grin on his face and you chuckled before stepping outside.  
A few moments later, Loki returned with a bag. He promptly handed it to you with a wide smile.  
"For me?" You asked, opening it to find a new copy of your favorite book. You had to retire your old copy because it was more than a little worn out.  
"You really shouldn't have done that." You were grinning from ear to ear, very happy with both the gift and the sentiment. "How did you know?"  
"I simply pay attention." His eyes were soft and sparkling and your wide grin fell into a soft smile.  
"Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me."  
Loki's expression changed as he nodded. He began walking down the street and you followed after him.  
"Are you okay?" You asked as you slipped the book back into the bag.  
"Yes, I'm alright. I just can't understand why you don't see the value in your birthday, and why you seem so surprised at receiving a small gift."  
He glanced at you as you spoke. "I just never really had any reason to. And it wasn't small to me. It was actually really perfect, and it's been quite a while since anyone has done something so nice for me."  
At that moment, something caught Loki's eye in the park across the street.  
He held your arm as he quickly stepped onto the pavement and to the other side of the street. Loki pointed out an elderly woman and a girl that must be her granddaughter. "See the way the girl helps the older woman stand from the bench? You midgardians have a tendency to do things for others, and to be there for each other unconditionally."  
He turned to look into your eyes, searching for something. His voice lowered as he said, "You were the one that first taught me that. I watched how you are with your team, in the field and out. You're always there for them, watching their backs and helping them in any way you can. You help Tony get out of trouble with Ms. Potts even though you don't have to. So why is it that no family or friends are here for you today?"  
You blinked, processing everything he said and trying to come up with an answer. You moved to an empty bench, gesturing for him to take a seat beside you. When you were both settled, you replied,  
"I-uh.. well when I decided I wanted to move here, my family told me that if I chose to leave.. then that was it. They were hurt that I chose to move far away from them and took it personally. It had nothing to do with them, I just really wanted to live here. They didn't see it that way, and most of my family members stopped all communication. Pride, I guess. As for friends, well, I was never too good at making them. Maybe that's a reason why I try so hard with the other avengers."  
Loki listened patiently, and when you had to brush tears away, he gave you a soft smile before his eyes fixed on something coming towards you.  
"It looks as if that has payed off."  
You turned to see what he was looking at and the sight of your friends walking towards you brought a smile to your face. You glanced over at Loki, only to find that he was nowhere to be seen.  
When your friends approached you, it appeared you were enjoying the day alone. The chorus of happy birthdays that greeted you brought you joy, but you couldn't help thinking that there was something missing.


	2. Chapter 2

You didn't see Loki again until later that night, after you had celebrated with the rest of the avengers at dinner. You all went out to an actual sit-down restaurant, which was something you guys never did. Tony even told the staff that it was your birthday so they came out and virtually the whole restaurant sang to you. It was a great day, but the gang was tired from the mission earlier and so you all decided to turn in.   
When all of you had returned to Stark Tower, Tony waited until everyone had split off in their own directions before asking you, "I hate to ask you for something on your birthday, but would you mind checking in on Reindeer Games? He was supposed to be on house arrest today, and no red flags were raised but I just want to be sure. I'd do it myself but Pepper threatened that if I came home late she'd kill me. Or worse."

You waved him on, saying, "I don't mind, really. Go before the rest of us have to mourn our 'fearless' leader." He laughed and gave a small wave before heading off to find Pepper. 

You smiled to yourself as you walked down the hall to Loki's room, his gift still in hand. You knew exactly where he'd been that morning, so there wasn't really a need to check in but you decided to do it anyways. 

You knocked on Loki's door, patiently waiting for a response. When he didn't open the door, and you couldn't hear his voice, you frowned before knocking again. Just as you began to suspect the worst, you heard footsteps. 

You heard an annoyance in his voice as it grew closer as he approached the door before opening it, "I was on my best beh-" He stopped when he saw your face.   
"Oh, it's you. I was expecting Stark." His tone had changed and he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

You smirked at him, your voice teasing. "He sent me to check in on you. You were supposed to be on house arrest today. So do you consider explicitly doing what you were told not to, being on your best behavior?"  
He winced, looking around to see if anyone could be overhearing your conversation.

You raised an eyebrow at Loki as he put a finger to his lips, shushing you.  
You went to say something else, but before you could, he tugged you into his room and shut the door firmly yet quietly behind him.

"I know I broke the rules, but this is my last chance here. If Stark found out that I ventured outside today, I'd no longer be treated as I am currently and I'd be imprisoned, which I understand is well deserved of me, but-"  
You cut him off, raising a hand to his shoulder. Your touch startled him, and a wary expression briefly crossed his face before disappearing. Your voice was soft as you reassured him, "I promise I won't tell anyone you came out with me today. I don't understand though, if you knew that he could find out, why did you risk leaving with me?"

He looked troubled as you asked the question, and his eyes made you falter. Your hand dropped from his shoulder and you cautiously said, "Unless.. maybe you'd been planning on leaving for good and using me as a way out..."

His eyebrows furrowed and the corners of his mouth turned down. "I assure you that was not what I intended. I know that you have every reason not to believe me, and you most likely won't, but I had only pure intentions. I wanted you to have a nice day, maybe even cause a smile to grace your features."

You tried to hide your smile but it was no use. For some reason, when you thought that he might be trying to jump ship, you felt hurt instead of angry- which you probably should have been. Now knowing that he wasn't planning on going anywhere, you were filled with relief.

He smiled sheepishly back, and his eyes locked onto yours. Warmth raced through you at that moment and you began to feel uneasy. You bit your lip, not liking the sudden butterflies in your stomach. What was wrong with you?   
"I- Well, I won't tell anyone. You needn't worry. I think I'll go now. Goodnight, Loki, and...thank you. For everything."   
He nodded as you headed for the door, saying, "Goodnight, Y/N."

Except it wasn't a good night at all. You couldn't sleep, tossing and turning for hours, unable to stop your racing thoughts. This was abnormal for you, and for some reason you didn't feel like yourself.  
In fact, it was like you weren't quite yourself for the next three weeks. Every time someone would say Loki's name in conversation you would blush, and you would hastily turn in the other direction whenever you saw him. You didn't like the warmth that spread through you at the sight of him, and you thought the best way to stamp it out would be to avoid him entirely.   
This proved difficult considering you both lived in the same place.  
One morning arrived slowly, the sleepless night dragging on and on. You were the first one in the kitchen, watching the sunrise as you sipped coffee.   
Steve glanced questioningly at you as he entered the kitchen to grab a water before going on his daily morning run. He greeted you before opening the fridge, and you told him good morning.   
"I'm usually the first one up. Is everything alright?" Steve was such a a sweetheart and you considered yourself lucky to have as good of a friend as him.   
You flashed a smile in reassurance, saying, "Perfectly fine." After he left, you went back to drowning in your own thoughts.   
You absentmindedly began making yourself breakfast, heating a pan on the stove and cracking eggs. You were replaying that morning with Loki in your head, your heart racing as you thought of his kindness.   
The entire time you were cooking, the god of mischief watched from the doorway.  
Loki had noticed your attempts at avoiding him and wanted to keep you in his sights for as long as possible before you saw him.  
Which wasn't such a good idea in retrospect. You were startled as you turned to plate your eggs and saw him gazing at you, and in your surprise you grazed your hand against the heat of the pan. As soon as you felt the searing pain, you yelped and set the pan on the stove (none too gently).   
Loki was at your side in an instant, holding your wrist as he moved you over to the sink. He turned on the cold water, moving the stinging area of your hand under the stream.   
The pain dissipated, and you let out a small sigh. You kept your eyes locked on your hand, unable to meet Loki's concerned gaze.   
He shut off the water, grabbing a towel and tenderly drying your hand. You were shocked at how sweetly he was treating you. Your eyes traveled to his face and locked with his piercing blue ones.   
His voice was laced with concern. "Are you alright, Y/N?"  
"Yes, thank you." Your voice was barely above a whisper.   
Loki bowed his head, leaving you breathless when he pressed his lips to your hand.   
When he pulled back, and his eyes were gazing into yours again, you felt a pull towards him. Without realizing it, you started to lean in and so did he. You were just about to close your eyes when you heard someone clear their throat.   
You pulled away and the world was suddenly spinning. You steadied yourself against the counter and saw Tony entering the room.   
"Really, Y/N? You and reindeer games? I thought you were better than that." His tone was teasing, but the tightness of his jaw showed how perturbed he was by your and Loki's closeness. Tony was the father of the group basically, so it was only natural of him to worry. You just weren't sure if he had any reason to.  
You gaped at him for a moment before pulling Loki from the room. You guided him to your room, shutting the door. You had every intention of asking him what was actually happening between the two of you, but as soon as you turned to face him, he cupped your face in his hands.   
You shakily put a hand on his arm and moved closer, your body reacting before you could process what was happening.   
Loki's lips met yours and you were a goner. The familiar warmth you felt around Loki turned to flames and you melted into him. You placed your other hand on his chest and you could feel his heart racing through the fabric of his shirt.   
When the kiss ended and you gazed into Loki's eyes once again, you felt more sure of him and this moment than you had anything in your life.   
Tony's words came back to you.   
You and 'reindeer games'? Absolutely.


End file.
